simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
AQT
AQT, or the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac, were four agreements made between the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue and the former federation of NATO of White Giant. Negotiations between the two parties opened in 3046 on Kebir Blue and were performed by General Davis and Spek. As the name suggests, the accords were signed in Qavran, the capital of the Soviet Federation and the United Autonomous Republics, and in Tamarac, a resort town in the northwest Confederate States of America. A draft of the treaty was presented to both federations in the Kebir Blue year of 3054 and the White Giant year of 2844. The treaty was ratified by a referendum to the Soviet Federation, after which it was signed by members of the executive committee and brought into effect in 3055/2844. In NATO it was debated amongst the member states, and a majority endorsed the treaty. The document was since renewed three times: in 3097/2887, in 3142/2906, and in 3190/2941. AQT had been a point of contention in both NATO and the Soviet Federation. Various states across time opposed the agreement for various reasons, though the prevailing feeling was always solidarity for the accords. The strongest example of scepticism came from the now-defunct political party United Revolutionaries, which opposed the agreement to the point of holding a vote on abolishing ties in the 3160s. Thankfully, there was no support for such a measure and the accords were renewed in 3190. Despite nearly two centuries years of co-operation, both federations allowed the accords to lapse, not renewing them after 3230/2964. In 3243/2974 the alliance was formally terminated by a NATO Referendum since the Soviet Federation had its interests elsewhere and neglected the document, thus leading NATO to believe the alliance was useless. This ended 130 (White Giant) and 188 (Kebir Blue) years of alliance since the treaty was signed into effect. Text of the Document This document binds together NATO and the Soviet Federation into a collaborative agreement with the following points. Part of the agreement is a lapse and renewal process, designed to happen every 40 years. ONE: Both parties agree to share intelligence openly TWO: Both parties agree to create space infrastructure to be used communally THREE: Both parties agree to promote each others' brands in all communications FOUR: Both parties agree to expand together, with consensus for approval of new Federations on other planets. This point takes into consideration that both NATO and the Soviet Federation maintain their own sovereignty and autonomy in domestic issues. Additionally, the secret appendix, which is never to be published, regards ------------------------ ------------------------------ ----------------------- ---------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------- -------------------------------- ------------- ----------------------------------------------- ------ -------------------- ------------------------ ----------------- --------- ------------------------- ----------- -------------------- ---------------------- --- --------------- ---- ----------------------- --------------------------- --------- ----------------------------- ---- ----------------- Signed October 3055 (Kebir Blue Date) in Qavran Devlin, Democratic Republic of Plato - Chair of the Soviet Federation Spek, United Autonomous Republics - Negotiator Doug, Azurnereich Empire - SovEMC Zach,' Socialist Republic of Westam' - Dipliais Signed December 2845 (White Giant Date) in Tamarac Alan, Confederate States of America - Chair of NATO Davis, Republic of Yugo - Negotiator Richard VIII, The Empire of Aquitania '''- Minister of Intelligence Renewals The document first expired in October 3095. Following a landslide victory in the Soviet Federation's 3094 General Election, Keppy pursued a referendum on renewal, with more than 80 per cent approval. Simultaneously, a ballot was issued in NATO which resulted in a vote for renewal. Both parties gathered in Valhalla, Azurnereich, and in Arcadia, Aquitania to renew the treaty. Signed March 3097 (Kebir Blue Date) in Valhalla Keppy, '''Democratic Republic of Damstu - Chair of the Soviet Federation BBJBS, United Soviet States of America - Dipliais Doug, Azurnereich Empire - SovEMC Signed June 2887 (White Giant Date) in Arcadia Zionice, Regnum Dei '''- Chair of NATO Alexander Wolfker, '''The Empire of Aquitania (Prussia) '- Minister of Foreign Affairs Kaput, '''Republic of Kaput '- Ambassador Signed May 3142 (Kebir Blue Date) in New Madison Spek, United Autonomous Republics '- Soviet Premier Nick, '''Fuso Soviet Empire - '''Federation-Minister: Foreign Affairs Signed December 2906 (White Giant Date) in Red Inlet Kaput, '''Republic of Kaput - '''Chair of NATO Friedrich I, '''The Empire of Aquitania (Prussia) '- Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed October 3190 (Kebir Blue Date) in Adanac Tony, Blackwatch''' '- Soviet Premier Ms Emily, '''Socialist Union of Farr' - Federation-Minister: Foreign Affairs Signed February 2941 (White Giant Date) in West Rio de Janeiro Stritch, Republic of Stritch - '''Chair of NATO Alexander II, '''Kingdom of Prussia - Minister of Foreign Affairs Category:Soviet Federation Category:NATO